Nobody's Home
by Jewelieishness
Summary: [Oneshot, songfic] She was awfully offended by it. It was like they were throwing it in her face. How she would never be completely happy. [CarenxSubaru][CarenxIsuzu friendship]


**Author's Notes: After months of angsting, I've finally found a clip of the episode! That means I have his name! YAY!!! It happens to be...Subaru. Cool name.**

**Anyway, let's get on with it. Oneshot, songfic, angsty, full of CarenxSubaru, coming right at ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody, I don't own Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne and I certainly don't own Lavigne-sensei. Yup. **

**---**

**Nobody's Home**

**---**

"Kaito, that's so sweet!"

"Anything for you, Lucia..."

Caren cringed at the daily flirting. It was really annoying to her. In fact, she was awfully offended by it. It was like they were throwing it in her face. How she would never be completely happy.

_I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way _

_She felt it everyday _

"I'm going out. I won't be back...for quite a while..." The purple mermaid princess grabbed her pocketbook and fled the Pearl Piari.

Noel watched her younger sibling leave worriedly. "Caren..."

_I couldn't help her _

Caren forcefully tore the lavender locket from her neck. The tough string left a red bruise. Gazing out at the glimmering waters, she mused, "Maybe...maybe I should leave. It's too heart-breaking." She dove into the water, contemplating this.

_I just watched her make.._

A disturbing noise sounded behind her. The mermaid turned slightly to see her older sister swimming after her. "What do you want, 'nee-san?"

"Caren, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING! Just leave me alone! I don't want to have anything to do with any of you anymore!" Tears of iridescent silver poured down her cheeks as she yelled.

"Something must be wrong, Caren - " Noel attempted to say, but was quickly interrupted.

"Is that what it is?! My life is so screwed up that something absolutely must be wrong! You want something to be wrong, don't you?! All of you do! Go away!"

_...The same mistakes again _

"Caren, if you really want, I'll go away, but if something's wrong, just know that I'm here. All of us are here for you, Caren." Noel glanced one last time at her younger twin, glittering tears murking up her otherwise beautiful deep blue eyes. Caren gazed away guiltily as Noel left. She'd made her own 'nee-san cry.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs _

_Where she belongs _

I should go back to my kingdom. I can stay there for the time being. No Lucia and Kaito there to mock me... Caren closed her eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears.

Me and Subaru...

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Caren shrieked, horrified at the image.

A lesser purple mermaid swam up to her. "Your Highness, one of Michel's servants came and completely destroyed the kingdom, as I'm sure you can see, but we're working very hard to fix the damage - what happened to your neck, Princess?"

Caren fingered the burning flesh and closed her other hand tightly around the locket she'd been holding. "Nothing. Nothing. None of your business, anyway."

_Open your eyes (open your eyes) _

_And look outside _

_Find the reason why (why) _

_You've been rejected (you've been rejected) _

_And now you can't find _

_What you left behind _

She turned, violet corkscrews following. "I'll be leaving now. Be sure to fix it." The mermaid of lesser rank nodded and fled back to the construction site.

Caren glanced at her locket. If she was going to really leave, then there wouldn't be any need for this, would it? In fact, it'd be a downright bad idea to take it with her...they'd be able to locate the pearl, and therefore, her.

The mermaid tossed it angrily back towards her kingdom and picked up a sharp piece of sea stone, slicing the skin on her hand. She began to drip blood around the area, then screamed as loudly as possible and quickly swam away. They wouldn't look for her if they thought she was dead, either.

_Be strong, be strong now _

_Too many too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

As her tail worked to propel her further from the scene, she put her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She hadn't thought of what to do after this, but Caren was smart enough to not leave a trail for them to follow. Grimacing as the metallic flavor of blood hit her tongue, she wiggled her tail faster. She needed to bandage this up, and soon.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

"This is so completely embarrassing," Caren mumbled as Isuzu finished with the makeshift seaweed bandage.

Isuzu laughed. "You're just lucky I was swimming around, or else you might've died from blood loss."

"At any rate, thank you. And please, don't tell the others about this?"

"Why?" The sea demon tilted her head, confused.

Caren looked away, ashamed. "I...I'm running away, and as far as they know right now, I'm dead. So please, I'd be indebted to you forever - "

Isuzu's eyes widened. "Why, Caren? They all love you so much, what's so wrong with them that you have to run away?"

"It's a long story, but please, Isuzu!" Caren pleaded. The elder female sighed. How did the busy mermaid princesses have enough time to master the art of puppy-dog eyes?

"Okay," she relented. "But you have to come visit me once a month, you know, so that I can be sure you're safe?"

Caren's face glowed with gratitude. "Thank you so much, Isuzu!" She threw herself at her once-enemy, sobbing with happiness. Not a lot of people, other than the mermaid princesses, had been this nice to her.

The Dark Lover hugged the mermaid back, happy that she could help. Ever since she found out about the HippoxYuuri situation, she'd had a fond spot in her heart for the mermaid princesses. And she was happy about that, because otherwise, she'd be a spiteful old lady that wanted to ruin the happy couple.

_Her feeling she hides _

_Her dream she can't find _

_She's losing her mind _

_She's fallen behind _

_She can't find her place _

_She's losing her faith _

_She's fallen from grace _

_She's all over the place (yeah) _

Caren waved once more at her new friend before boarding the plane. She'd decided to change her name and move to Italy. It'd be nearly impossible for her fellow mermaid princesses to find her, and that was if they even considered her alive.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_No place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

Straightening her Chanel suit, she skimmed the plane with her brown eyes. Her seat was...ah, right there. A man was already in the seat next to it. Flicking an annoying curl behind her shoulder, she sat down, placing her pocketbook directly to her side.

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) _

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh_

"Um, hello. Your hair reminds me of someone I know..."

Caren turned quickly, eyes alight with hope. His voice sounded strangely like..."S...Subaru?"

The man stared at her. "Caren? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I...I...I live in Japan, and I was just going to Italy for, um, a vacation." Caren stuttered, flushing. She hated lying to him, of all people; but it had to be done. "Um, what are you doing here?" She changed the subject smoothly.

"I was going to Italy to study the enviroment there and hopefully gather more information..." The mermaid gazed steadily at him through half-lidded eyes, a huge smile on her face. Because fate had been kind to her, and she'd been given another chance.

And this time, she wouldn't let him leave...or at least, not without a fight.


End file.
